Many devices include optical components which must be adjusted accurately in order to function as intended. For this reason, the optical components are often provided with adjustable mounts.
One of the main problems in prior art mounts for adjusting optical components is that the mounts cannot be easily adjusted to a precise position. This problem is discussed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,301 issued Nov. 14, 1989.